Dulce infierno
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si Edward no hubiera podido salvar a Bella de la camioneta de Tyler?,¿Lograria sobrevivir sin intervencion vampirica?, ¿o moriria sin conocer el verdadero amor?
1. Tragedia

Capitulo uno: tragedia

(Edward P.O.V.)

Me encontraba en el estacionamiento junto a Alice, ella aun con su poco interesante manía por la moda lograba sacarme una sonrisa si se lo proponía. Estaba muy al pendiente de los pensamientos y las visiones de Alice, las cuales cambiaban constantemente ya que yo aun no decidía que hacer con mi vida ahora que sabía de la existencia de aquella intrigante humana con una esencia horriblemente deliciosa para mí.

Pero en vez de alejarme de ella ahí me encontraba mirándola como un tonto, Edward Cullen mirando a Isabella Swan. ¿Debería ir hacia ella y saludarla? ¿O esperar a que ella se percatara de mi presencia y se escondiera en su cacharro?

Me volví a concentrar en Alice, mi futuro seguía cambiando al igual que el de ella. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie venían caminando hacia nosotros, no los miré demasiado, yo estaba concentrado en ella, en su delicado aroma, su rubor exquisito y sus intrigantes ojos color chocolate.

De pronto una visión de Alice llamó mi atención, una camioneta había tomado una dirección errónea y aplastaba a mi objeto de adoración dejándola reducida a un montón de hueso bañados en sangre sobre el frio pavimento de Forks, en ese momento todo lo que pensé fue "_ella no"_.

Quería correr hacia ella, la conocía tan poco pero sentía que debía protegerla a toda costa, ella era mi vida, mi razón de ser y por mucho que me costara admitirlo no podría seguir viviendo en un mundo en donde ella no estuviera cerca mío.

La visión de Alice se realizaba poco a poco, la camioneta que la impactaría era la de Tyler, iba tomando aquella curva de la visión; sabía que no era buena idea apostar contra los designios de Alice, instintivamente me puse en posición para correr y salvarla pero Jasper debió sentir alguna emoción extraña en mi por lo que me sujetó del brazo, al ver esto, Emmett me aprisionó con su fuerza, me era imposible liberarme, Emmett era muy fuerte y Jasper muy táctico intuyendo lo que podría pasar.

-¡Déjenlo!- exclamó Alice; ambos me soltaron pero ya era demasiado tarde, escuche un ruido de metal retorciéndose, gritos y mas gritos, chicas histéricas llamando a una ambulancia y a la policía desde sus teléfonos móviles. En ese momento comprendí que mi vida había acabado, pasaba imaginando en mi mente como seria si fuera posible el estar con esa humana, el ser su amigo, su compañero; ahora ninguna de esas fantasías se haría realidad, serian solamente sueños, sueños que se esfuman tan fácilmente, sueños que nunca se harán realidad.

-Jazz, será mejor que te lo lleves, el aroma de su sangre no tardará en llegar aquí- dijo Alice demasiado preocupada.

Jasper trató de calmarme enviando olas de paz, pero yo no podía estar tranquilo, como me arrepentía por no ir a saludarla, si hubiera vencido mi miedo y me hubiera dirigido a ella quizás la hubiera podido apartar de la trayectoria de la camioneta, pero no lo hice, y la culpa carcomía mi inmóvil y frio corazón.

Con la conmoción que causó la muerte de la chica de Arizona todos los estudiantes aprovecharon para retirarse a sus respectivos hogares, yo fui llevado al mío por mis hermanos, me encerré en mi habitación; Esme, mi madre, me había dirigido una mirada compasiva cuando me vio entrar a la casa, sabia al igual que yo que quizás aquella frágil y delicada humana era esa luz que yo necesitaba en mi oscuridad.

Ella con una mirada llevaba calor a mis frías entrañas, y si su esencia quemaba en mi garganta no me importaba, yo pensaba luchar por ella, dejar de ser tan intimidante, darme la oportunidad de acercarme a ella y darle a ella la oportunidad de acercarse a mí.

-Edward…- dijo temerosa Esme desde el otro lado de la puerta, -Carlisle quiere hablarte-.

Yo no le respondí, me encontraba demasiado sumido en mis pensamientos como para querer hablarle a Carlisle.

-Él está en el teléfono, dice que tiene que comunicarte algo importante- insistió Esme.

¿Pero que había en este mundo más importante que ella?, mi luz se había apagado, su mirada solo sería un vago recuerdo en mi memoria, el fresco aroma de su cabellera solo sería una ilusión, su dulce esencia solo una fantasía.

Pero en el fondo no podía culpar a mis hermanos por sujetarme, ellos no sabían lo que iba a pasar, seguro pensaron que yo iría tras Bella a darme un festín con su sangre delante de todos los humanos que había en el estacionamiento.

-Hijo por favor, es importante, contéstale- rogó Esme.

El tono de su voz hizo que cambiara de opinión, Esme era como una madre para mi, tan pacifica, tan cálida, tan buena, era un verdadero crimen angustiarla. Decidí salir de mi habitación; cogí el teléfono que ella tenía en sus manos y lo puse cerca de mi oreja.

-Soy yo Carlisle- dije con la voz quebrada.

-Edward, que bueno que contestas- dijo Carlisle desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté sin interés.

-Si, supe lo del accidente en el instituto, no te angusties hijo, ella vive-.

-¿Qué?- logre articular.

-Ella es frágil, pero es también toda una luchadora- dijo Carlisle.

Debía admitir que la nueva noticia me había dado una pequeña esperanza, necesitaba verla, tomar su mano, sentir el calor de su piel, decirle algo lindo y hacerla ruborizar, necesitaba sentir mi garganta quemar, por muy masoquista que pareciese necesitaba sentir esa tentación por su sangre, porque sabía que mientras tuviera su esencia deliciosa en mi nariz ella estaría viva.  
Como está ella; dije mas en una exigencia que en una pregunta.

-No te mentiré Edward, ella está muy grave, tiene lesiones de consideración en los riñones, pulmones e hígado, ha perdido mucha sangre, su corazón sigue fuerte pero si no recibe un trasplante múltiple ella morirá en menos de una semana-. Me explico Carlisle.

-Voy para allá- le dije cortando la llamada y devolviendo el teléfono a Esme.

-Todo saldrá bien hijo mío, ten fe-. Dijo mi madre para luego abrazarme.

Solo logré articular un vago -"gracias mamá"- y salí disparado hacia el garaje en busca de mi Volvo.

Alice y Jasper me habían visto bajar las escaleras rápidamente; ellos me siguieron, se subieron en la parte trasera del Volvo sin decir palabra alguna aunque en sus pensamientos yo podía escuchar el dolor de Alice hacia su futura amiga y la culpa de Jasper por haber malinterpretado mis acciones.


	2. Todo

Capitulo dos: todo.

(Edward P.O.V.)

Manejé más rápido que nunca, era bueno que todos los policías estuvieran ocupados en el desastre del instituto de Forks, así ninguno me detendría y me pasaría una infracción por exceso de velocidad.

_-Tranquilo hermano, todo saldrá bien, ella estará sentada dentro de unos meses en tu cómodo sofá con un libro entre sus manos y la música de tu piano sonando por toda la casa- _pensó Alice; pero yo no sabía si lo pensaba para facilitarme mi dolor o porque en realidad lo había visto.

Cuando llegamos al hospital le lancé las llaves a Jasper para que estacionara mi Volvo, yo corrí a una rápida velocidad humana en busca de Carlisle para que me informara. Lo vislumbre al final del pasillo, un hombre de cabello castaño y con un uniforme de policía estaba junto a él.

-Doctor Cullen, yo confió en usted, yo sé que usted es un excelente médico, por eso le pido que la salve, ella es mi única hija, es todo lo que me queda, ella es todo para mi, por favor sálvela, no permita que mi Bella se muera- decía aquel policía con las lagrimas dificultando sus palabras.

-Charlie, tu hija es fuerte, logró mantenerse con vida, ella podrá salir de esto- argumentaba Carlisle en forma tranquilizadora.

-¿Que tan grave está?- Pregunto el padre de Bella

-Tienes que ser valiente Charlie, el pronóstico no es muy bueno, hay hemorragias que logramos detener, pero tu hija tiene lesiones demasiado grave, sus costillas hicieron orificios en sus pulmones, uno de sus riñones está inutilizable, su hígado no resistirá tanto daño, necesita un trasplante urgente-. Expresó Carlisle atento a la reacción del jefe Swan.

Charlie pasó una de sus manos por su frente, su rostro se veía demacrado, quizás como el mío, el dolor de su alma se reflejaba en sus ojos, acababan de decirle que su única hija iba a morir, que las probabilidades que sobreviviera eran nulas, nunca iban a conseguir órganos compatibles para Bella en un lapso tan corto de tiempo.

-Doctor Cullen, los análisis de la señorita Isabella Swan están listos- comunicó una de las enfermeras entregando un sobre grande a Carlisle. Éste se fijo finalmente que yo estaba del otro lado del pasillo escuchando todo, _"hijo, ven aquí"_, me dijo en sus pensamientos; yo rápidamente fui hasta él, _"déjame hablar a mí"_, pensó cuando yo ya estaba a su lado.

-Charlie, este es mi hijo Edward, él a pesar de su corta edad sabe mucho sobre medicina, sería de gran ayuda tenerlo en nuestro equipo- dijo Carlisle. Yo entendía que en realidad esto era para que Charlie no sospechara de la cercanía que tendría con su hija estos días, además yo ya había estudiado dos veces la carrera de medicina, mi opinión tendría valor después de todo.

Vi por las ventanas que Alice y Jasper habían decidido esperar afuera, me concentré en lo que Carlisle le explicaba a Charlie; le harían otra operación a Bella, sus pulmones no se encontraban tan mal después de todo, iban a tratar de salvar todos los órganos posibles, pero seguían sin descartar la posibilidad de un trasplante.

Charlie salió de la oficina de Carlisle, Alice lo localizo a mitad del pasillo y tras explicarle rápidamente el cariño que le tenía a Bella aun sin conocerla, Charlie accedió a la compañía de Alice y Jasper. Sabía que Alice podría confortarlo y que Jasper le daría un poco de tranquilidad.

Yo me quede en compañía de aquel medico con siglos de experiencia, sabía que él era el único que podía salvarla, el debía salvarla.

-Carlisle, ella también lo es todo para mí, sálvala Carlisle, por favor sálvala- le dije.

-Tú sabes que tenemos dos caminos Edward- me señaló Carlisle -podemos ponerle los órganos de un donante o podemos transformarla-.

-¡No!- exclamé -ella es un ángel, no la condenaré a ser una bebedora de sangre toda la eternidad, ella no merece esto, ella merece una feliz existencia humana, ella merece vivir- dije exasperado.

-Lo sé Edward, pero ¿Qué pasará con ella si no aparece un donante?, tu sabes que eso es posible, ella puede morir, aunque su corazón es fuerte, cada minuto que pasa ella está más cerca de la muerte, tiene fracturas, hemorragias, su cuerpo no lo resistirá por más tiempo y dejarla morir no sería lo más correcto, si en verdad la amas, dale la oportunidad de vivir otra vida, dale la oportunidad de existir-. Dijo Carlisle, _"por favor hijo, piénsalo"_ murmuró en su mente.

-Estaré con ella- mascullé saliendo de la oficina de mi padre.

Me dirigí a la unidad de cuidados intensivos no sin antes cubrir mi boca y mi nariz con una mascarilla quirúrgica, sabía que quizás adentro podía haber enfermos con heridas expuestas y no quería correr riesgos.

Afortunadamente para mí, aquella unidad estaba casi vacía a excepción de un anciano diabético y mi Isabella, la cual yacía inconsciente en una de las camas y conectada a múltiples cables que ayudaban a prolongar su vida.

-¡Hey! joven, usted no puede estar aquí- me dijo una de las enfermeras dispuesta a sacarme a patadas si yo no obedecía.

-Lo siento, yo soy hijo del Doctor Carlisle Cullen, él me envió a evaluar el estado de la paciente Isabella Swan- dije sonriéndole a la enfermera esperando que se hubiera tragado mi mentira. Por supuesto, ella me creyó todo y me dejo en paz para estar con Bella.

Su expediente médico estaba en una mesita contigua, Carlisle la había sedado, le habían hecho una pequeña intervención para detener una hemorragia, la intervendrían de nuevo y ella era primera prioridad nacional para un trasplante.

Tomé su mano, una que estaba libre de vías intravenosas, la acaricie sutilmente disfrutando del escaso calor que quedaba en ella, acerque mis fríos labios para besarla y grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme que sedada y todo aun seguía con fuerzas para ruborizarse, seguía sin oír sus pensamientos, pero podía jurar que los efectos de el sedante que Carlisle le había puesto estaban disminuyendo, ella parpadeo débilmente, estaba despertando.

-Bella, ¿puedes oírme?, le pregunte- ella no me habló pero le dio un ligero apretón a mi mano que sostenía la suya.

-Te pondrás bien Bella, te lo prometo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase- le dije acariciando su mano. Me pareció verla sonreír, mi inmóvil corazón se lleno de un exquisito calor al ver la luz que irradiaba su sonrisa, ella era así, un ángel de luz, ella no merecía morir, pero tampoco ser condenada por toda la eternidad.

La misma enfermera rondaba la cama contigua mirándome en señal de que ya era hora de irme.  
Debo salir de aquí Bella, volveré pronto, lo juro, le dije besando su mano por última vez; una sensación eléctrica recorrió mi brazo al darme cuenta de que ella hacia inútiles esfuerzos por retener mi mano.

-No te asustes Bella, juro que volveré, estaré ahí para cuando me necesites, no tengas miedo-. Le susurré en su oído para luego besar su frente, -volveré pronto-.

Al salir de aquella sala me encontré con mis hermanos y el padre de Bella, pero yo no estaba tan deprimido como ellos, Bella me necesitaba, ella me quería a su lado.


	3. Canción desde la torre mas alta

Capitulo tres: canción desde la torre más alta.

(Edward P.O.V.)

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado?, ya había perdido la cuenta; Carlisle no fue capaz de realizar la cirugía de Bella, eran muchas horas ante la sangre, ni un vampiro tan controlado como él lo resistiría.

Estaba esperando en el pasillo junto a Charlie y Alice; Jasper se había retirado, el sutil olor a hospital era una tentación para él, tantos aromas flotando en el ambiente, a piel, a sangre…

Una mujer alta, de piel tan blanca como la de Bella y cabello corto venia hacia nosotros; tenía un notable camino de lagrimas en su rostro lleno de angustia y dolor, cuando llegó se paró frente a Charlie, y con una mirada profunda de sufrimiento lo increpó.

-Ella es todo para mi, ¿sabias?, ella es mi niña, mi hija y tu debías cuidarla; ¡nunca debió venir hasta aquí!, ¡nunca debí permitírselo!, ella odiaba este pueblo y aun así quiso venir, ella debió permanecer a mi lado, ¡a mi lado es donde debió estar siempre!- Gritaba entre lágrimas la madre de Bella.

Charlie ya no podía mas con la culpa, Alice intentaba calmarlo pero un torrente de pensamientos inundaba su mente, _"ella tiene razón"_, pensaba una y otra vez.

-Disculpe señora- dije con voz tranquila haciendo que la mujer se percatara de mi presencia por primera vez.

-Mi hermana y yo fuimos testigos del suceso, fue un accidente, ella se encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, fue una combinación de factores, el hielo en el pavimento, la irresponsabilidad del chico al manejar así, el señor Swan no tiene la culpa, no le servirá culparlo a él, eso no le traerá a Bella su salud de vuelta-. Le manifesté; la madre de Bella dio un profundo suspiro y luego se abrazó a Charlie para llorar sobre su hombro.

Le hice una seña a Alice para que me siguiera, cuando nos alejamos me concentré en sus pensamientos, la veía a ella con una lagrima en sus ojos, a Carlisle persuadiéndome de transformarla, luego un muchacho que nunca había visto con una bolsa plástica en la cabeza, a Tyler tras las rejas, nuevamente ella, tomando mi mano y haciendo esfuerzos para hablar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- le pregunté a Alice.

-No lo sé, su futuro cambia demasiado rápido, es un futuro a corto plazo; cuando la muerte está cerca el futuro es incierto- me explicó Alice con una expresión asustada en su rostro.

-Aun así… ella seguirá existiendo, tengo una visión muy clara de ella; está en tu sofá leyendo un desgastado libro, tu estas tocando una pieza que nunca antes había oído. No puedo ver con exactitud si es una humana o una vampira la que está en mi visión, pero sé que es Isabella, es una visión muy persistente y yo siempre soy demasiado exacta- Dijo Alice trayendo un poco de esperanza a mi ser.

La cirugía había terminado, Bella ya no presentaba hemorragias internas, sus pulmones aunque débiles, funcionaban bien. Aun estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia; Charlie y Renné fueron autorizados por Carlisle a entrar a la sala en donde se encontraba ella.

La noche había llegado, tanto Renné como Charlie se negaban a abandonar el hospital; ambos estaban dormitando en las incomodas sillas que habían en el pasillo. Me aproveché de la situación y sigilosamente entré en la habitación de Bella.

Ella estaba despierta, su habitación olía a su esencia, su aroma dulce e inconfundible revoloteaba en cada rincón y hacia quemar mi garganta, era una tortura que mi masoquismo estaba dispuesto a soportar, después de todo ella era mi dulce infierno, ya había vivido entre las sombras antes; décadas de soledad, pero de pronto apareció ella, como un cometa cegando mis ojos tan acostumbrados a la noche. Desde ese día, el día en que la conocí que pasé de las tinieblas al infierno, sabía que no podía ir al cielo junto a ella, un ángel jamás se fijaría en un demonio como yo.

Es por eso que me encerré en mi infierno personal, sintiéndome monstruo por desearla, sintiéndome demonio por anhelar su compañía, disfrutando de esta tortura, sintiendo por primera vez el dulzor del infierno.

Vi que en la mesita en donde reposaba su historial médico había una torre de libros, reconocí en el montón mi ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta, el Cumbres Borrascosas de Alice, Una temporada en el infierno de Rosalie.

Tomé su mano y mi frialdad la asustó, acaricie su piel con mi pulgar esperando a que volviera a dormirse, ella observaba curiosa el libro que tenía en mis manos, -¿quieres que lea para ti?- Le pregunté; ella apretó débilmente la mano que me tenia sujeta y yo me dispuse a leer.

Había una página doblada, ella estaba expectante, comencé en ese lugar, respiré una buena dosis de mi tortura y empecé a leer.

_Que venga ya, que venga__  
__El tiempo que enamore._

_De tanto esperar, __  
__Ya no podré olvidar._

_Temores y desvelos__  
__Se han ido a los cielos_

_Y la sed malsana__  
__Espesa mi sangre_

_Que venga, que venga__  
__El tiempo que enamore._

_Tal las praderas__  
__Al olvido libradas_

_De adormideras y__  
__Cizaña cuajada,_

_Al rabioso zumbar__  
__De las sórdidas moscas,_

_Que venga, que venga ya,__  
__El tiempo que enamore._

Detuve mi lectura para observarla, una lagrima solitaria caminaba tristemente por su mejilla, me acerqué a ella y besé la trayectoria de aquella gota de angustia; su piel se sentía tan cálida y deliciosa al tacto de mis labios, su respiración irregular se sentía tan suave; me atreví a rozar su boca con la mía y luego me atreví más aun, la besé, sus labios mandaban una poderosa corriente eléctrica a los míos y a ella parecía no importarle, ella correspondía a mi beso pero luego tuvo que detenerse, ella necesitaba aire y yo estaba entorpeciendo su recuperación.

_-Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza_- dijo con su débil voz.

-Bella no hables, trata de descansar- le dije acercando su mano a mi rostro.

_-¿Cómo puedo amarte tanto conociéndote tan poco?-_ dijo con mas debilidad que antes.

-Bella por favor no hables, no es bueno para ti- le manifesté esperando a que me hiciera caso.

_-No me alejes de tu lado, no ahora que te he encontrado_- dijo sosteniendo mi mano con todas las fuerzas que había logrado reunir.

-Bella, están medio sedada aun, estas delirando- le expresé rogando que desistiera de sus intentos por hablarme y se durmiera.

_-No me apartes Edward, quiero estar contigo, para siempre…_ -dijo antes de quedarse dormida

Ese _"para siempre"_ hizo chispa en mi cerebro, ella debió intuir que mi fría y dura piel no eran normales, podría apostar que estuvo despierta todas las veces que hable con Carlisle frente a ella, después de todo, tenía una extraña resistencia a los sedantes.

Hay tragos que son amargos, hasta los del mejor vino. Unos cortos, otros largos; pero todos son dañinos.

Podría salvarla, tenerla junto a mi ahora que ella me amaba; serian tres días de dolor y luego una eternidad de felicidad, ¿pero a qué precio? ¿Podía ser tan monstruoso como para condenar a un ángel a vivir una existencia demoniaca?, ¿y si ese ángel decidía bajar del cielo para compartir su cielo con un demonio?

Ella había decidido, y yo no era quien para contradecirla, no sabía que me dolería mas, si verla pálida e inmóvil en un ataúd sin el brillo de sus ojos y sin la luz de su sonrisa; o verla fuerte y sedienta por toda la eternidad.

* * *

antes que nada quiero dar las gracias por los reviews recibidos y porque se hayan dado el tiempo de leer mi fict

el poema que sale en este capitulo no es mio, pertenece a Arthur Rimbaud.

este es un minifict de 4 capitulos....ya viene el final!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gracias por leer y por comentar.


	4. Esencia

Capitulo cuatro: esencia.  
(Edward P.O.V.)

Mi visita nocturna le había costado muy caro, recibí un gran regaño por parte de Carlisle, ella se había debilitado considerablemente a causa del esfuerzo que había hecho al hablar; ese tiempo con el que contaba se había reducido, la muerte se aproximaba a paso rápido y doloroso, solo unas 48 horas y mi princesa, mi amor, mi vida dejaría este mundo.

Esme había venido a hacernos compañía, estaba con Alice tratando de confortar a los padres de Bella, me uní a ellos un instante, a ella le habían suministrado una nueva gran dosis de sedantes y comprendí por el hostil tono de la enfermera que debía retirarme.

-¿Cómo sigue mi hija?- me preguntó la madre de Bella cuando me vio unirme a ellos.

-Estable dentro de su gravedad- dije con un imparcial tono médico.

-Tranquila Renné, ten fe, Bella está en buenas manos- dijo Esme intentando traspasar un poco de su paz a Renné. Me sorprendió el cariño con el que Esme había pronunciado el nombre de Bella, como si fuera su hija, como si fuera de la familia.

Estaba tan concentrado en los pensamientos de las enfermeras tratando de descubrir algo sobre la salud de mi amor que no se me hubiera comunicado que no me di cuenta de las escandalosas visiones de Alice.

Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules escribía una carta, la dejaba en lo alto de una pila de libros sobre su escritorio, el chico cogía un puñado de pastillas y empezaba a tragarlas una por una, él ponía en su cabeza una bolsa plástica y se quedaba dormido sobre su cama; una chica lo encontraba y llamaba a una ambulancia, podía ver una mujer de cabello tan negro como él hablando con Carlisle a través del teléfono, Carlisle venía hacia nosotros y el rostro de Renné se iluminaba de alegría.

-Qué es eso Alice- le exigí en un susurro solo audible para ella.

-No lo sé Edward, estaba viendo el futuro de Bella y de repente llegó a mi ese chico suicida-.

Tal como en su visión, Carlisle apareció ante nosotros, traía unos papeles en sus manos y un lápiz para firmarlos.

¡-Que paso!- exclame al verlo.

_Tranquilo Edward, tienes que estar tranquilo_, pensó Carlisle.

-Señora Dwyer- dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a la madre de Bella; -necesito que me firme unos papeles, son autorizaciones para trasladar a su hija al hospital central de Washington, ha aparecido un donante-. Finalizó.

Fue ahí cuando las visiones de Alice se materializaron ante mí, el muchacho había intentado suicidarse, estaba en el hospital central de Washington, su familia había accedido a donar sus órganos, ese chico le devolvería la vitalidad a Bella, él iba a salvarla.

Renné lo miraba extrañada, Carlisle intervino para aclarar sus dudas.

-Es un chico de diecinueve años, estaba en tratamiento por una depresión, al parecer decidió quitarse la vida, esta con muerte cerebral en Washington. Es del mismo grupo sanguíneo que Bella, su estatura y peso son similares, su familia ha permitido donar sus riñones e hígado para su hija-. Dijo Carlisle.

La madre de Bella cogió los papeles y el lápiz, firmó rápidamente y se los devolvió a Carlisle, una fugaz expresión de alegría se manifestó por sobre su preocupación. -Gracias Doctor Cullen-expresó Renné; Carlisle le respondió con una sonrisa y tirando de mi brazo me alejó del grupo.

-Tu sabes cuales son las reglas Edward, Allá esta soleado, ninguno de los dos podrá ir, he arreglado todo para que un especialista realice la cirugía, pero si algo sale mal ninguna ponzoña podrá ir en su ayuda. Podremos ir cuando el sol se ponga, por favor Edward, trata de comprende-r. Finalizó Carlisle.

Mi mundo se vino abajo cuando él me comunico las reglas del juego, ella y yo éramos inseparables, yo no podía existir sin ella a mi lado y ella no podía vivir sin mí. -¿Puedo verla?- pregunte tímido, esperando una negativa.

-Claro que puedes- me respondió Carlisle con comprensión, le abracé para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella y en consecuencia por mí.

Pasé a su habitación, estaba mucho más pálida que ayer, tenía sus ojos abiertos y en cuanto me vio su sonrisa salió a iluminar mi existencia.

-Amor, en unos momentos te iras de este hospital, iras a uno mejor; mi Bella, mi dulce y hermosa princesa, te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo-. Le dije para luego besar su frente.

Aunque sus pensamientos fueran un misterio para mi, con una mirada ella era capaz de decírmelo todo, Bella no quería que me apartara de su lado, ella quería que la acompañara, pero yo no podía ir allí.

-Iré a visitarte, te llevaré flores y ya verás como en un par de días nos estaremos riendo de esto, Bella, amor, no me mires así, no me está permitido ir allí, yo te prometo volverte a ver, sé valiente, como lo has sido siempre-. Dije haciendo que ella soltará mi mano.

-Bien, todo listo; pronto vendrá el Doctor Cullen a hacer el traslado- dijo aquella enfermera que tenia los más hostiles pensamientos hacia mí. Solo me quedaba esperar a que el sol se escondiera, esperar la oscuridad para reunirme con ella.

_**Dos meses después…**_

Alice había pronosticado una tormenta y Emmett no iba a perder esta oportunidad, habían organizado un pequeño partido de Baseball, pero yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, yo pasaría la tarde con mi novia, y que bien se sentía llamar a Bella de esa manera, mi novia.

La relación con ella se hizo más llevadera luego del trasplante, su esencia dejo de quemar con tanta intensidad, olía como cualquier humano, solo un poco más dulce, pero nunca tanto como para tentarme a morderla.

Con lo que a mi secreto respecta, unas visitas de Jacob Black en su casa, unas cuantas historias "de terror" por parte de él y un libro traído desde Port Ángeles por su compañera Ángela Weber fueron información suficiente para que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones y dedujera lo que soy, un vampiro. Luego tuve que explicarle la dieta de mi familia y que había otros como yo que se alimentaban de forma diferente.

Dejé de tocar mi piano, hace poco había compuesto una nueva melodía, una que ella había inspirado, me dirigí a mi habitación lo más rápido que me permitió mi velocidad vampírica, ella estaba sentada en mi sofá leyendo un degastado ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas.

Cuando se percató que yo la observaba, un hermoso rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. -¿Por qué has dejado de tocar?- me pregunto sonriendo.

-Porque tenía unas incontrolables ganas de verte- le respondí haciendo que se sonrojara más y que su corazón latiera erráticamente.

Me senté junto a ella, automáticamente apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Era increíble como encajábamos el uno con el otro, nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ni la muerte podría separarnos.

Ella dejo su libro de lado, levantó su cabeza y me miró con sus profundos y hermosos ojos color chocolate, yo me acerqué hacia ella y la besé. Podía darme el lujo de probar sus suaves labios solo hasta cierto punto, ella ante todo era una frágil humana y aun había una parte de de su esencia que quemaba como fuego en mi garganta.

Me aparté de ella y pude leer en sus ojos la decepción, reí ante su gesto.

-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, ¿no te basta con eso?- le dije.

Su sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro, no me dijo nada, solo se limito a robarme un inocente beso de mis labios y a dejar reposar su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?, ya es un poco tarde y Charlie se podría preocupar- le dije acariciando sus manos con mi frio pulgar.

-Si, no quiero que se preocupe por mí, ¿vendrás al anochecer?- me preguntó ruborizada.

-Tú sabes más que nadie como me gusta verte dormir- le dije formalmente tratando de no parecer un pervertido.

Tome su mano y juntos bajamos las escaleras, el trayecto hasta su casa fue silencioso, cuando llegamos cruce unas cuantas palabras con Charlie y le di un sutil beso en su frente.

Manejé como un loco hasta mi casa, y corrí más rápido aun cuando iba hacia la suya nuevamente.

Me colé por su ventana y ella ya estaba dormida, aun estaba recuperándose de tan gran accidente; me acosté a su lado con cuidado de que mi frio corporal no afectara su calor.

Cada día que pasaba la quería mas, cada día que pasaba estaba más agradecido de la vida por haberla cruzado en mi camino, ella era en todos los aspectos, un ángel.

Era hermosa, inteligente, valiente, generosa, fuerte y compasiva. Ella no pudo salvar a Tyler de su merecida condena pero ese chico dormía mejor por las noches al saber que ella no le guardaba rencores y lo había perdonado.

-"Que venga ya, que venga, el tiempo que enamore." -Dijo mi ángel en sueños.

Debía estar cansada, aun estaba recuperándose, deposite un beso en su mejilla y ella sonrió.

-Te amo Edward Cullen, para siempre…- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y sus ojos cerrados.

Definitivamente, el infierno es un lugar más dulce si consigues mantener un ángel a tu lado.

--

Fin .

* * *

**hola a todos!!!!!**

**bueno...este es el final del fict, aunque estoy un poco dubitativa, será buena idea hacer un epilogo????, ya que hacerlo seria como continuar el fict y este termina aqui.**

**aunque hacerlo seria divertido XD**

**ustedes que opinan?????**

**gracias por sus reviews y si gustan pasense por mis otros ficts**

**bye!!!!  
**


End file.
